Strollers are used to transport infants and small children as a caregiver pushes the stroller on a flat surface. Car seats are used to secure infants and small children in a vehicle during operation of the vehicle. When it is necessary to transport a child in a stroller after travel in a vehicle, the infant or child is removed from the car seat and placed in a separate stroller for transport in the stroller. Therefore, the stroller must be carried in the vehicle in addition to the car seat. A convertible car seat/stroller is needed which can be interchangeably used as a car seat or a stroller.